A Glimpse into the Future
by Copper Thrice
Summary: Some scenes that I guess are gonna occur in the future Avatar episodes. The first chapter is a little blah, but the rest are doing good. Please Review.
1. The New Guy

A Glimpse into the Future

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction by Copper Thrice

Hey, this is Copper,

These are just a few scenes of what I guess is going to happen in future episodes of Avatar. When I say future I mean that I have only seen up to book three, chapter thirteen.

Soooooooo… If I'm wrong, please don't rant at me and I apologize if some scenes seem a little Zutara, but hey, the writers of Avatar are gonna milk Zutara fans for all their worth now that Zuko has joined the crew. Anyway, rant's over, let's get these scenes started with scene 1: The New Guy. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been almost two days since Aang and Zuko retunred to the Air Temple with their new knowledge on Firebending. Aang was practicing his skills under the watchful eye of his new instructor, his former enemy, Zuko. 

Katara and her brother, Sokka, walked in as Zuko was demonstrating a complicated attack to his young charge.

"Food's ready!" said an excited Sokka, "You two Jerk-benders ready to eat yet?" Sokka chuckled at his own poor joke, "Get, it, Katara?"

"Yeah, I got it and it wasn't funny the first time," Said Katara as she set down a bowl of soup, "Or the second or the third or the tenth…"

"Sweet, food's up!" said a blind Earthbender named Toph now entering the area. She sat down, awaiting her portion.

As the crew sat down around the pot, Zuko took his bowl, scooped some soup and left to a section of the Temple where he had set up has his room.

"Good riddance," Katara muttered as he left.

"Yeah, I know," said Sokka then he noticed something, "Hey, where's Haru and the others?"

"There in the caves, exploring," Toph said holding out her bowl. Katara used waterbending to scoop some soup and place it in her bowl.

Aang sighed as he got his soup, sat down and began to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat down in his room and began to eat some soup. As he swallowed a bite he looked toward his door.

Maybe I should eat with them, He thought. Then he shook his head and took in a new bite. They wouldn't want me there. At least not the water-tribe siblings…

Oh, he thought, looking at his pack, I forgot to unpack after the visit with the Dragons.

Zuko put down his bowl and walked to his pack. He opened it and stared at the contents with wide eyes.

"Hey, Zuko!" yelled Aang as he entered the room, "There's some bread ready. What'cha got th---" Aang stared at the item in the pack. "Uhm, Zuko how did you get this? Did you steal it?"

"No," yelled Zuko defensively, "I didn't--- I wouldn't---!"

"What's the commotion?" said Toph who was followed by Katara and Sokka.

Aang plucked the object from Zuko's pack, "I think he stole this!"

In Aang's hands was a large golden, egg-shaped object that was the treasure of the Fire-Bender tribe they had recently visited.

"Tch, big surprise," said Katara crossing her arms.

"What is it?" asked Toph. (She can't see it)

"How could you steal that?" asked Sokka.

"Hey, what is it?" asked Toph again.

"Seriously, what was going through your mind?" asked Aang.

"WHAT IS IT?" asked Toph angrily.

"Listen," said Zuko, "this isn't my fault!" He grabbed the egg from Aang's hand. Then he suddenly just stared at it, his mouth hung open in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Let me feel it." Toph stepped forward and put her hand on the object. "Uhm, This ain't a rock, guys, it's a ---" Suddenly the egg cracked.

Everyone except Zuko (who was holding it) backed away from it. Quickly the egg cracked even more until it shattered. Gold-colored glop flowed all over Zuko's clothes and some got on his face around his scar. In his hands, amonst the remains of the egg was a small, dragon with purple scales.

"Wh-what," Zuko stammered. The dragon lifted its slim head and uncoiled itself, its scales glimmering in the limited sunlight.

It lifted on its hind legs and licked Zuko's scar, gathering the glop on his face.

"Woah," said Aang, "Looks like we got another new guy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's one guess I have for the future of Avatar. I mean, seriously, Zuko picks up the egg in an episode and says, 'It feels almost… alive!'… Yeesh, how's that for foreshadowing?

More later if you like 'em readers. Please Review! Oh, and the next chapter is on Azula.

Later,

Copper Thrice


	2. Releasing the Hound

A Glimpse of the Future

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction by Copper Thrice

Hey, readers! Well, to continue from where I last left off, I'm gonna need to change the point of view. This one's for Azula fans. Enjoy!

Oh, and to answer a comment on the last chapter, I had to get the egg to Zuko somehow so... yeah... heh.

* * *

"Hello-oooo-ooo-oooo?" yelled Tai Lee. She had wandered all about the Fire Nation Castle looking for Azula. Why? "Hey, Azula, I'm bored. Got any more plans?" 

"In here, Tai Lee," said a familiar voice. Ty Lee turned to see that she was gazing a currently vacant throne.

"Hey, how's it goin?" asked Ty Lee.

"Pretty well, actually," Azula replied nonchalantly, "With our victory over the Avatar's army, Fire Nation morale has increased, and guess who gets the credit? Me!"

"Yeah you predicted that eclipse pretty well," said Ty Lee excitedly, then she looked around, "Hey, where's Zuko and Mai?"

"Well, according to father… Zuko has left to join the Avatar," responded Azula who now leaned against a giant pillar. "Whether he succeeded or not, I'll admit, I don't know, but it doesn't matter." Here Azula gave a scheming grin. "In response to your loud question, Yes, I do have a plan."

"Hey, Azula," said a newcomer slowly walking into the throne room. Azula and Ty Lee turned to see a very ragged and sleep-deprived Mai walk towards them.

"Azula," Mai continued, "Have you seen Zuko?"

"Sorry," said Azula taking on her 'I'll pretend to care' persona, 'I might know, but… you won't like it…"

Mai's eyes widedened, "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry to say that father heard Zuko say he was going to help the Avatar," Azula paused just to take in Mai's shocked reaction, "What? Surely Zuko left you a note or something to tell you? He does like you, right?"

"I-i-i…" Mai stared at her feet, "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I honestly have no idea," said a broadly grinning Azula, "But… no, that can't be right…"

"What?!" Mai almost yelled. Evidently, she wasn't too used to having mixed emotions.

"It's just a rumor, but… I hear Zuko knew that Waterbender girl who hangs a round with the Avatar pretty well so… I'm not saying anything, but…" Azula let her eyes wander as Mai stared at her.

He, he wouldn't, Zuko wouldn't…" Mai's head drooped, then she clenched her fist and looked up with a emotion definitly new to her, anger. "I'll kill him."

"Well, I can't stop you. Last I heard, he was seen in an airship heading for the Air Temple near here," said Azula holding up her hands, "I mean its just a rumor, nothing to take seriously." But Mai had already stomped off.

"Did Zuko really leave for that Waterbender?" Ty Lee asked suprisedly.

"No," said Azula triumphantly, "I just made it up to get Mai to go hunting for Zuko. Having a servant blinded by anger makes them so… malleable."

"Didn't Zuko leave her a note?" Ty Lee pondered.

"He did," said Azula, "But I found it and burned it."

"Oh, are you sure that it's a good idea to let her leave like that?" asked Ty Lee.

Azula chuckled, "You should know, Ty Lee, that before a hunter captures and kills his prey he always release a hound to reveal its hiding spot. Let the games begin."

* * *

More later! 

Later,

Copper Thrice


	3. Being Accepted

A Glimpse of the Future

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction by CopperThrice

Well, readers, thanks for viewing these last few chapters and my apologies for the lameness of Chapter 1.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka, his sister, and Toph were watching as Zuko 'attempted' to teach Aang advanced Firebending as his dragon kept pestering him.

"Alright, Aang," said Zuko formaing a stance, "In this maneuver you--- Hey, quit!" Zuko swatted his tiny, violet colored dragon as it wrapped itself around his leg. "Get off!" He finally dislodged the dragon, only to see Aang trying to hold in a laugh. Sokka wasn't as disciplined and began to laugh loudly.

Zuko sighed, "Alright, lets try this a--- I said quit!" The little dragon, apparently hungry, had started chewing on Zuko's pant leg. Zuko attempted to kick the dragon off only to have it come sailing at his head and sitting in his hair. It proceeded to give off a chirp of amusement and began nibbling at the hair around him.

Aang couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Sokka, Aang, and Toph were almost in tears due to the laughter. Katara merely allowed herself a grin, the more Zuko suffered, the better in her opinion.

"That is it!" yelled a very temperamental and humiliated Zuko. He promptly grabbed the dragon by its neck and hurled it to the ground. The laughter abruptly ended. "You just stay away, got i?! I'm not your parent and neither would I want to be! Get out of my sight!" It was silent for a while as the dragon couldn't understand words yet, but by Zuko's tone it got the drift. Slowly it turned and slithered away.

After it had left, Katara began clapping sarcastically with an even larger grin on her face.

Zuko looked away. He felt almost sorry for the dragon, it only hatched yesterday, but another part of him was still frustrated. "You ready to continue?" he said to Aang.

Aang sighed and stood up just as Haru burst running into the training area.

"Guys, we have a problem!" yelled the young Earthbender, "The Duke is really sick and we don't know what's going on!"

The group quickly followed Haru to where The Duke was under the care of Teo who was just as freaked out as Haru.

"What happened?" Katara yelled taking control of the situation and using waterbending to cool down The Duke's body.

"I don't know?" yelled Teo, he said he found some herbs that were edible and started chowing down. Then he just felljust fell over and started complaining about his stomach, now he's like this!"

"What kind of herbs?" Zuko asked, everyone turned and looked at Zuko with a look of distrust. "Listen, my uncle taught me a few things about herbs a while back. I think I can help him, but you have to trust me!"

The group looked at Toph, she nodded, signaling that he was telling the truth. Teo nodded back, fished a small, green, fern-like leaf out of his pocket, and handed it to Zuko who examined it.

"I thought so…" Zuko said studying the herb, "Thief's Fern, looks a lot like Lord's Fern, which soothes hunger, but it's very poisonous. I'll need some stuff to make an antidote. Does any of you have medicinal herbs?"

The entire group looked at Katara who begrudgingly handed over a small satchel of medicines. Zuko took it and ran outside to prepare a small pot and a fire.

"I could use some water!" Zuko yelled to Katara. With a grunt, she bent some water into the pot in front of him.

Zuko mixed some herbs together and he dropped a stem of rare herb on the ground. The wind promptly picked it up and it sailed away. "No!" Zuko yelled as he ran after it. He wasn't fast enough. It raced ahead of him and over the cliff-side, only to be caught by a set of tiny, dragon teeth.

The small dragon chirped happily and brought the herb stem to Zuko, who smiled like a proud parent and patted its head before returning to the pot.

After a minute of stirring, Zuko picked up the pot of medicinal… tea. "That should do it," he sighed. The dragoon bent its head and sniffed the tea. It then reared its head back and hissed at it. It smelled awful!

"No one asked your opinion," said Zuko grumpily standing. As he raced to the door that led to The Duke, Katara stopped hm.

"If this stuff does more harm than good, I'll---" she said angrily.

"Oh for the love of--- listen, I can't change what's happened alright!? I'm sorry for what I did and what I did was wrong, okay?! I really messed up at Bah Sing Se! But if you don't let me in there- He. Will. Die."

Katara merely made a scoffing noise and looked straight into Zuko's eyes. After a few seconds, she moved out of his way. Zuko nodded to her and ran inside with the dragon following behind him.

Zuko promptly bent down and poured the fouls smelling tea into The Duke's mouth. He gagged spit some tea out, but then his body gradually began to cool and settle down. Pretty soon, he was sleeping off his ordeal.

Haru felt his forehead and grinned, "His temperature's lowered. Never thought I'd say this to a Firebender, but, hey, nice job."

Zuko sighed and leaned against a wall where Aang patted his back and he could see the grins of everyone around him, except Katara who was outside. The violet dragon then perched on Zuko's head and began making a sound that was almost a guttural purr.

Zuko pulled the dragon down and held it like a cat, stroking its scales and grinning.

It feels good, he thought, being accepted.

* * *

Well, how was that, readers? Many of us probably knew that Zuko would become a trusted member of the team eventually. I just filed in how. The next chapter is for Zutara fans, but I'll just tell you now, it's not a romance. I don't do well even making concepts of those. I might do a ZuMai one later…

Later,

Copper Thrice


End file.
